


The Outlaw Prince and his Crows

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bandits & Outlaws, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Prince Kageyama, Unresolved Romantic Tension, excilied kageyama, karasuno as band of bandits, noble oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: Oikawa Toru was on his way to the royal palace. He was the son of the chancellor and just like every other noble in the country he was expected to attend the royal family. Given he was fairly popular with the ladies at court and good at entertaining people, it was not a strenuous task to him.The court loved him and he loved the royal court.But he didn’t anticipate being kidnapped on his way there.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	The Outlaw Prince and his Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Day five, yall! I hope you still have fun!

Oikawa Toru was on his way to the royal palace. He was the son of the chancellor and just like every other noble in the country he was expected to attend the royal family. Given he was fairly popular with the ladies at court and good at entertaining people, it was not a strenuous task to him.

The court loved him and he loved the royal court.

But he didn’t anticipate being kidnapped on his way there.

The carriage ride was as always, rough, uncomfortable, and too slow, but he would not make the whole journey on a horse and his clothes were too expensive to waste them on a saddle in a dirty forest.

It was uneventful until it wasn’t.

A tree was blocking the road. His carriage was stopped and the few guards that were protecting him and not his property, rode out to investigate it. Oikawa had a hand on the hilt of his own sword, as he waited strained. They had been a series of robberies on the road. He had known that that was the reason most of his men were with his things, his jewelry, and expensive clothes.

Now he was just stressed. He had nothing to give potential criminals not here on him anyway. If he was not careful he could lose his life today. The silence was deafening.

Then the carriage dipped by new weight and Oikawa unsheathed his sword. Just in time as he learned a second later as a masked individual jumped into the passenger room. Oikawa had barely enough time to raise his sword to parry the stranger’s attack.

The young man’s face was hidden behind a crow-? raven-? mask. He had matching hair and tidy if simple leather clothing clinging to a slim and tall body. Their swords met a few times, while Oikawa noticed all those things in the back of his mind. He was also vaguely aware of the screams and singing of steel outside. His guard was also engaging in combat.

But then he caught a glimpse of dark blue eyes. Stopping in his tracks he was nicked by the not-so-stranger’s blade and regrettably let go of his own.

“Tobio? Kageyama Tobio?”

“No?”

Now that he was distracted by their conversation, Oikawa acted fast and snugged the pretty mask from an even prettier face. It was in fact Kageyama Tobio the disgraced and banished youngest prince of their kingdom.

Well, the only hole in Toru’s brilliant plan was the fact that he was now unarmed, and even though Tobio’s face was hilarious, he still technically robbed him.

“Kageyama are you alright? Did you capture the noble?”

“Hinata, you dumbass, don’t shout names when we kidnap someone!”

“Can both of you just shut up?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at Tobio who now was sporting an adorable blush. He knew him since they both were little boys. His father was one of the most important advisors of Tobio’s father after all and since Tobio was closest to him in age of all of the royal children, they were forced to spend time together all the time.

They never really got along though but Toru loved to tease the shy and dense price. Tobio had made some very selfish decisions and the King had dishonored him. There was not much more to the story. Many courtiers thought the decision fair since they never liked the proud way the youngest prince carried himself. Toru knew better of course, as Tobio was notorious in his wish to command the same respect as his siblings but he had still sniggered and enjoyed the show. Until he had realized he missed the other boy maybe a bit too much…

He had thought about little hands literally clinging to the heam of his tunics and big blue eyes belonging to a little boy too scared to face his own father or his siblings that were so much older than him.

He had remembered the annoying way Tobio would give his all in every challenge even if he didn’t need to because he was a prince. He remembered searching the whole palace when Tobio had decided to skip a lesson again. He remembered the tears when Princess Miwa had left to get married to a neighbor king.

Tobio had been a constant in Toru’s life and he had been gone for two years now…

Toru was sure that Tobio would not murder him. He was sure that he would not murder anyone. But then again he had also been sure that the young prince was at some other King’s court to be useful in his banishment, not robbing people in the middle of the King’s road. And what did the orange boy talk about kidnapping?

Tobio’s sword found it’s way under Toru’s chin and forced him to look up to him. With annoyance, Toru noticed that the younger boy had grown taller than him. But Toru being Toru he grinned up at Tobio tilting his head so the cold steel had better access to his neck. And _ohhh_. Blue eyes flickered down to the exposed skin there for a second _too_ long.

He could work with that…

“Well, Tobio, if you want to kill me I’m waiting…”

Toru wanted to relish in the expression in those deep blue eyes, but the little orange-haired man came into the carriage too, carrying a piece of rope. Before he knew it Toru was bound and hived onto a horse in front of Tobio.

Well, if he wanted to kidnap him, Toru would be the most annoying hostage Tobio had to ever work with.

He leaned back until he hit Tobio’s firm chest and sat his head on the younger man’s shoulder. An irritated huff tickled his skin, a way in which his plan backfired. Warm breath on his cool skin, leaving him shivering and noticing the cold air around them. Then Tobio grabbed his hips, rough and hard so that Toru could feel his fingers thru the fabric of his breeches.

And with a start, he watched as Tobio corrected his position wordlessly. Not being okay with just getting manhandled like this, Toru turned his head to give Tobio a piece of his mind. But the young prince just looped his arms around Toru’s waist to get to the reigns.

The last thing Oikawa saw was a bald man with the same crow mask Tobio and the orange man were wearing, snickering at him before a sack was put over his head.

What a great day indeed.

__

The ride was disorientating which was probably the whole reason you know blindfolding him. When he groaned in annoyance, he heard Tobio laugh at him which was frankly just rude. But before he could complain some more, they halted.

And what he saw when he was finally freed from the sack and his eyes adjusted to the light, impressed him. It was a hidden village almost. It was a small accumulation of huts with trampled down pathways between them and-

Toru could not understand how the Karasuno Bandits had a whole base of operation in the royal forest so goddamn close to the palace itself. A blonde girl took the reins for Tobio and he blinked. There was a cute girl here amongst those brutes. She was not wearing the infamous crow mask but it hung on her hip.

She smiled up at him and out of reflex, Toru smiled back to her, while he was still tired to wrap his head around the fact that a) this girl was a part of a highly wanted group of criminals (apparently.) b) her and Tobio had shown him his face. (ignoring the fact that he had snatched the younger man’s mask himself) and c) that despite all of this, he was still alive.

He was so focused on the shy girl that he hardly noticed how Tobio had slid from the horse and know was reaching for him. Oikawa watched Tobio’s waiting arms, scoffing: “ I will not-!” Blue eyes darkened annoyed. “Fine, fall of the horse for all I care.”

“No, wait.”, Toru bit his tongue for making another insulting comment. He was bound and he would probably not getting anywhere without help. (Again for being kidnapped they treated him rather nicely.)

Tobio swooped him down by the waist. For just the briefest moment before his feet hit the ground he clunk onto Tobio’s dark coat. From that position, he could smell the earthy scent of forest on him and well, how he remembered the Prince smelling.

“Yachi?” Toru needed to blink (and let go of Tobio, damnit.) to understand that Tobio was talking to the blonde girl. “Can you bring that to ‘the Princess’?”, he eyes Toru from the corner. “Someone ruined my mask today.”

He was brought to one of the huts and tied to a stake in the middle of the cramped room.

And then he waited he supposed. The knot around the wood was firm and the rope around his wrist bruising, but the rope was long and he could both sit or stand if he desired so.

Why was this situation so confusing?

__

“Oikawa.”

He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep. But when he got up, he was greeted by the sighed of Tobio in the same breeches and boots from before but he was only wearing a loose white shirt. Only then he noticed the steaming bowl in his hand.

“Tobio-chan, how nice of you to think about me.”

“We don’t want to hurt you, Toru…”

The use of his first name hung strangely in the air between them. It was oddly intimate given the situation that they were in now. So far away from the boys running around in the palace gardens.

“Than what do you want, Tobio?”, it was a snarled annoyed by the situation.

“ _We_ want your father’s money.”

The bowl was placed near him with a wooden spoon and Tobio sat down with a safe distance to him. He watched the young prince a second longer, his dark hair, his blue eyes. He averted his eyes and took the still hot. The broth was spicy and tasted good.

Kageyama handed him a piece of bread and a glass of water.

“How did you end up here?”

“Where should I have gone? My father did disown me. He told all our allied kingdoms to not grant me refuge and me, well-“

He broke a piece of his own bread and chewed on it. “I’m not really liked. You know that better than anyone, but you know who the smallfolk hate more than the old stuck up me?”

Oikawa watched him fascinated. This Tobio was a bit pessimistic but content and open he had never been at home. “My father.”, Toru was so caught up in his observation he had almost forgotten the rest of the conversation. “A lot of people are going hungry or dying because the royal court taxes so much to uphold their lavish lifestyle. The people don’t appreciate that.”

He stood again and took the dirty dishes.

“Good night.”

The smile Tobio gifted him with was small but bright.

__

The fact that Kageyama was shoving him around like a hound on a leash didn’t sit right with him, but to see the bustling Camp of the bandits was something else.

They wore their masks carefully around him, reminding him that sure they were nice to him, but he was still a hostage. But the fact that they didn’t intend to kill him, put him in such ease at times, it scared him a little.

But he ate with them, in the community hall, they had built in the middle of their little lair. The food was simple but good. Giving all the money they had allegedly stolen _too_ simple. When he asked Yachi about it, the girl just laughed at him.

Of course, they were giving the lion share of their loot to the people to ensure they would survive winter.

It had turned out that the reason she did not hide from him like the others, was because her affiliation with Karasono was known. Hitoka Yachi was or had been a young orphaned noble girl and her aunt who was responsible for her after her mother’s death had refused to pay the ransom for her after she had been kidnapped too.

Instead of leaving her on her own devices or killing her, the bandits had adopted the girl into their ranks. She was not the only girl tough. A stunning woman closer to his own age, (He just knew she was stunning, he had an eye for such things) who was referred to as ‘Princess’ by the rest of them, was responsible for organizing as far as he could tell.

All in all, life in the bandit’s layer was surprisingly easy and happy.

Oikawa would rather be caught dead than admit it but Tobio was a huge part of it. He had missed that little shit more than he ever dared to say out loud.

And the amount of time they had spent in the last four days reminded him of the few good memories he had of their shared childhood.

It was nice, so he didn’t like to think about the fact that he had to leave eventually.

He chanced a look at Tobio again, how he laughed when he was chatting with his friends here. Tobio had friends here. He never had friends at the palace, not real friends anyway. It made his stomach drop in the most peculiar way.

How come he was jealous?

__

Tobio was sitting next to him in their little prisoner's hut. He had sat there for a while now, closer than the last few times that they had done it. Toru had a lot of time to dwell on the feelings that had surfaced a day or so ago. Was he in love with Tobio Kageyama?

Did he want to know the answer to it?

“Tobio-“

His sentence was swallowed by the prince’s mouth on his. Toru was surprised but pulled him closer anyway and made sure to guide Tobio’s sloppy and needy kiss to something more productive. Something-

As suddenly as it began, Tobio broke away from him again.

“Your father has agreed to pay your ransom. You leave on the morrow…”

The prince stood again, blue eyes gleaming dark and sad in the moonlight.

“Tobio! Wait!”

Oikawa was not even completely sure why he was so desperate all of the sudden, but as Tobio turned at left without another word, he felt his heart contract painfully.

Was that love?

__

Iwaizumi was waiting at the drop location, not his father. Well, the Chancellor was too important to do such reckless negotiation himself, not even when his only son was involved. Tobio was not there, to see him. Rather some other crows had him on their horse. It made sense he supposed. Tobio was known around here, he could be recognized again, with or without a mask. Still, it left him feeling rather bitter and oddly rejected.

But he had no time to dwell on it too much, anyway.

So, after a few minutes, he was with his best friend again and the Karasono bandits road of with a considerable part of his father’s fortune to distribute it to the small folk around here.

He should have been glad after that. He really should have been, but all he could think about were long fingers and kiss-swollen lips.

He wanted Tobio, he realized and he hated himself for it.

The palace had never seemed so dull to him.


End file.
